narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuro Osamu
Tetsuro Osamu (哲郎修, Osamu Tetsurō) is a Missing-Nin whom left Konohagakure in the interest of seeing the entire world and gaining full freedom of action. Originally a powerful Jonin, he is typically shown leniency by the Hokage due to not have ever actually committed any known criminal actions. He finds work as a mercanery Shinobi whom takes missions from all villages including Konoha; he simply is not a part of their ninja system anymore. He has been noted by many has capable of great good or great evil, and is a known assassin; of course no village can find any evidence pointing to him regarding such assassinations, and so he typically walks free within all villages. Background Appearance Tetsuro has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a dark, hooded overcoat which conceals the weapons he carries on his person. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality and Traits Tetsuro is a highly intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly or cold and apathetic. These two natures require balance, and depending on his surroundings decides how he acts. He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Tetsuro is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. To add to the complexities, Tetsuro manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Tetsuro does have his quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit and can be self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Powers and Abilities Tetsuro is shown to prefer self-defensive fighting, though when forced on the offensive he is truly a force to be reckoned with. Tetsuro has been shown to be very perceptive, noting fine details that most others would miss. He repeatedly shows great instincts and intuition in battle and is generally aware of everything in his presence; also able to see through most deceptions, or respond in turn with his own. He can easily formulate strategies to counter attacks and defenses. He is also rather knowledgeable, possessing but not limited to knowledge of the human body, the physics behind things in this world, the history of the lands and their notable clans, and a clearly well developed imagination that helps him solve puzzles. Tetsuro has also been shown to be well versed in the psyche of people, being able to easily read facial expressions, subtle movements, ect. This helps him read how a person will attack, and is useful in that regard, for helping him to dodge attacks. Taijutsu and Kendo Tetsuro prefers Taijutsu to Kendo, but he has been shown to be highly skilled in the sword arts none the less; often attacking rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of after-images behind him. He carries with him when able, Twin Hooks; which have 5 characteristics that easily mark it as an exotic weapon: The back, which is used as regular swords, he hook, which is used to trip enemies and to catch weapons, not to mention the rather more obvious use of slashing, the end of the hilt, which is sharpened into daggers, the crescent guard, which is used for blocking and slashing, and the link, which is used when in a pair (which Tetsuro possesses. The two hooks can loosely connect together, and the wielder swings one hook sword, so in a way that the second is extended further out, almost 6 feet. While the second is in the air, the dagger upon the hilt slashes any target. In this way, the wielder can extend his/her reach out from three feet to six. Tetsuro uses these weapons to deadly effect. He is just as skilled in Taijutsu; using a style of kung fu known as drunken boxing. This is an extremely unpredictable style that he puts to good use. Rarely using punches, he prefers to keep his opponent off-balance so that eventually they'll knock themselves down. As a master of this style he easily manages to do so for most foes. Coupled with his knowledge of the human body and pressure points, makes Tetsuro an extremely fearsome warrior. Nature Transformations Tetsuro, being a high leveled Shinobi, has managed to attain an affinity to 3 chakra natures; wind, water and lightning. Tetsuro describes his use of wind as more defensive than some users. Though apparently lacking any fatal finishing moves, His use is also highly dynamic; using the wind to enhance his mobility, as well as building up large amounts of inertia to turn many strikes in, if nonfatal, finishing moves. Tetsuro's water natured strikes tend to be more offensive than his wind techniques, but as water is freeflowing, he can easily switch between offense and defense while in combat. One of his most well known techniques is lightning natured; the Hiromeru. This technique amplifies Tetsuro's own bioelectricty to incredible levels; allowing him to harness natural lightning much more easily than other's who have used it; boosting his lightning jutsu to much higher levels than normally possible. Inga Despite not coming from a specific clan, Tetsuro utilizes the Inga (因果 lit. Cause and Effect); an interesting trait which, in his own words, is described as "bringing about a cause that leads to the effect." This suggests that Tetsuro has some amount of control over causality; the relationship between an event (the cause) and a second event (the effect), where the second event is a consequence of the first. Its true potential is yet to be seen. Trivia *Tetsuro's theme is Awake and Alive by Skillet. *Tetsuro's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Tetsuro favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood.